The big break up
by RonWeasleyismiking
Summary: NAME CHANGED! AU Anakin and Padme split right after the twins were born. Both kids grow up not knowing about one of their parents, what will happen when they find eachother? What will happen when Anakin and Padme meet for the first time in twelve years
1. The break up

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, sigh, but if I did I would be a freaking multi million air and own a mansion called Skywalker ranch!

Here is my story I hope you like it! I was just watching parent trap, and I thought this would make a great story!

Padme and Anakin walked briskfly down the hall of the Jedi Temple. They stopped just outside the huge doors that opened to where the Jedi masters were awaiting their arrival. Anakin took Padme into his arms and held her protectively. The doors opened and they stepped through together.

Anakin made eye contact with every Jedi Master in the room. Yoda and Mace nodded at each other and then Mace spoke out, "Young Skywalker, and Senator Amidala, you have been brought before us because." But Mace was cut off "It is not true Master." Anakin spoke out loudly. "Ani, stop, I can't live my life like this anymore!" Padme then turned back towards the council. They had all seen how Padme had been able to calm Anakin down, and focus him. Not even Obi Wan could do that.

Padme threw Anakin a look of disapproval and then said, "Masters, I am very excited to be the one to tell you that Anakin and I are pregnant." Padme looked around at the shocked faces of the council. "She is pregnant not me. And we are married, of course." Anakin said lamely. After the council had gotten over there shock, they decided to make their decision concerning Anakin's possible explosion. After several minutes they had come to a decision.

"Anakin, we are very disappointed with your actions, and will be giving you a suspension. You will be allowed to come back after your child has been born. And then we will decide what to do with you. You may leave." Obi Wan finished sadly.

Anakin stood in shock, and then said to Obi Wan, "After all we've been through, this is what I get, The Chosen One, gets a suspension. This is a nasty joke, just tell me I can have my old job back, and I'll forget this every happened." When silence had overtaken the room, Anakin pulled out his Lightsaber. "I will prove myself worthy to be on this council and in this temple." But Master Windu said, "Anakin you must give us your Lightsaber, it the weapon of a Jedi."

Anakin was madder than hell, he went over to the Obi Wan and places the Lightsaber in his hand, "Thanks for ruining my life, I'll be back soon." Padme goes over to Anakin and roughly pulls him out of the temple.

"Anakin Skywalker, just what do you think you're doing? You made a foul of yourself in front of your friends. What is wrong with you?" Anakin pulled his hand away from Padme's. "How long until those babies come out of you?" "You don't even care about my babies, do you, you just want to get back to the Temple." "So what if I do. So how long?" Padme started crying. "Are you going to leave me, Ani?" "I don't know, Padme." Padme gasped, and then slapped Anakin across the face. "How dare you? I loved you." Padme saw some senate books on the floor, and picked up one of the biggest and threw it at Anakin's head. Anakin didn't have time to move or use the Force, because he wasn't paying any attention to Padme. "Anakin, I'll COM you when the baby is born, and I don't want you to even be apart of its life. Good Bye." Anakin had just gotten over the shock of having a heavy senate book thrown at his head that he didn't really understand what was going on. "Padme, why are you leaving?" "Anakin just for that reason right there, you don't listen. Maybe you should open up your ears for a little while. And I wish you a very happy life, I'll send you the Divorce papers as soon as I get them." And without further ado Padme left Anakin for good. (at least until the babies are born)

**Three months later **

Anakin had been accepted back into the Jedi order, (after his divorce from Padme had become final) and was living a very happy life. Anakin had been trying to forget Padme, but since their relationship had been made public, they had made the front if every tabloid, and Anakin was fed up with it. Anakin rolled over his bed, and placed his hand over the place were Padme would sleep next to him. He missed her a little bit, but she could sure anymore him al night at certain times of his life. He looked up to see his maid walk in and start cleaning, He was about to yell at her and tell her to get out when all of a sudden his Com rang, He jumped out of bed and answered it, "Skywalker here." He paused to see his EX wife Padme on the screen. "Sorry to bother you Master Skywalker, but I just wanted you to know I'm in Labor. I'm at the hospital next to the Senate building. I" But she stopped when she saw Anakin's maid, "Who is that?" "It's not what you think Padme!" "Anakin, I can't believe you." Then Com shut off. "Dam it!" Anakin yelled very loudly and quickly changed his clothes and sped off towards the Temple.

Six hours later Padme was just about ready to have her baby. She wondered where her good-for-nothing-EX-husband, was. At that moment, Anakin casually waked through the door, followed by Obi Wan. "Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, how are you?" Obi Wan was the first to answer, "We are doing just fine, senator, how are you?"

The doctor walked in and had Obi Wan leave, I need you too push, Padme." Anakin stood next to Padme, but she would not let him hold her hand.

One hour later, Anakin and Padme were the parents of twins, one boy and one girl. "I think we should name the boy, Anakin." Anakin said. "No way, Luke, and the girl Leia." Anakin was in no mood for another fight, "Ok fine, so which one do I get." "Is that how you are going to treat my children? I don't even want them to see you." Padme yelled at him. "Of course they are going to see me, Padme, I want Luke, and you can have Leia." "Fine, I will take full custody of Leia, and you will take Luke." Padme then took Luke into her arm and gave her a kiss good bye, and Anakin did the same with Leia.

Remember it is a crime not to review to any story! You are not a true Star Wars fan if you do not review!


	2. the twins arrive

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns star Wars! If I owned it I would not be writing this story!

Thank you to all my reviewers. I know that some of you thought Anakin and Padme are out of character. But Anakin was letting his anger get the best of him, and Padme's hormones were kicking in. Once again thanks for reviewing, and I do realize that there are a lot of stories about the parent trap, but I was not trying to copy anybody, I just wanted to write a cool story!

And without further ado chapter two: Their parents chidren

Twelve years later:

Anakin broke away from where Obi Wan and him were dueling. "Time out, Master!"

Obi Wan laughed as he saw Anakin take off his shirt and ring it out. "We don't have to stop the duel every time you start sweating!" Obi Wan looked over his shoulder and waved at Luke. Luke ran over to his father, "hey dad!" Anakin smiled when he saw Luke and gave him a bear hug. "Hey son how's your day?" Luke shrugged. "It was ok, so can I fight you dad?" Luke pulled out his Lightsaber. Anakin laughed and ruffled his hair. "Maybe later, you have got to get to class, Senator Organa will be very unhappy if you're late." "Oh, come on dad, why do I have to take that stupid class anyway, It's full of stupid politicians who think they know everything, I'm smarter than most of them."

Obi Wan saw Anakin tense when Luke mentioned politicians, and decided to but in, "Come on Luke, politician's aren't that bad, anyway you are going to be late so you may want to leave." Luke nodded and said good-bye to his father and Obi Wan and then walked away, muttering something about over-protective fathers.

Obi Wan's face broke into a smile. Anakin looked at Obi Wan and then said, "He thinks I'm over-protective, can you imagine what Padme and I would be like together?" Obi wan stopped and then looked Anakin in the eye, "Actually I can imagine you two together." When Anakin made no comment he continued, "Why don't you call her? I mean you haven't talked in twelve years."

"She wanted to leave Obi Wan, ok, I had nothing to do with it!" Anakin stopped and then said, "Anyway, I'm happy single, I can spend more time with Luke and with the council." "Yeah right, Anakin, I know you're very angry about you're and Padme's disagreement way back then, but you can still forgive her, and she can still forgive you. Just do it, For Luke and Leia." Anakin looked at the floor, "We have a deal, they are both supposed to grow up without knowing either of their parents."

"And just when were you planning on telling Luke about his mother, when he's on his deathbed, 'oh, Luke did I forgot to mention that you're mother is Padme Amidala.'" Obi Wan chuckled. "And what about Leia, it's not going to be long before she is going to be walking all over the senate, you know what they say like mother like daughter." Anakin was very distraught. "Well, what am I supposed to do just walk over to Naboo and just mention to Padme that I want Leia to know who I am and I want Luke to know who she is?"

"Anakin, it's you're life, but if I was in you're place, I would go after Padme." "OK, I'll go, right now!" Obi Wan was just about to speak when his comm. Went off at the same time as Anakin's. "Skywalker here." "Kenobi here."

Earlier

Padme turned over her last paper. She had just finished writing one of the biggest bills of her life. She was going to terminate all of the clones that Palpatine had created. She closed her eyes just for a second. Leia walked into the room, and saw her mom sleeping on her desk. Leia picked up the bill that her mom was sleeping on.

She saw that it was a bill to terminate the clone army. Leia wondered why her mother would vote for a bill like that. Her mom started to stir, "Leia, are you home?"

"Yeah, mom. You're meeting starts in ten minutes." Padme hoped out of the chair and ran into her closet, while Leia surfed the Holonet. "Leia, why are you watching that rubbish, all it has is gossip and false information." Leia continued to stare at the screen as her show; Chief of State came on, "Yes! My show is on!" Padme just laughed as Leia became engrossed in the show.

Padme walked into her meeting ten minutes later and got right down to business. (Padme is the Naboo senator) Padme thought the meeting was going very badly. The bill was doing ok; she still needed one more vote. Eventually she got it and the meeting came to an abrupt halt. A man walked into the room and spoke very rapidly into the Queens ear. The Queen stood up and motioned for Padme to follow her outside.

Padme got up and walked outside. "What is it, Milady?" Padme asked quickly. "Padme the Chancellor has died." Padme gasped, but the queen continued, "You have been chosen to take his spot." Padme gasped again. "Well, I mean it's very sudden, I don't know. (pause) OK, I'll take the job, when do I start?"

Padme had Leia packed and ready to leave when she got a call on her COM. "Yes? I understand, ok." Padme put down he com, and looked at Leia. "Mom, I'll be fine it's only for a few weeks." Padme smiled again, and gave Leia a big hug. "Ok, I love you, and be safe!" Leia smiled at her mother and she boarded the ship, alone.

Sorry it took so long to update, it only took less than 24 hours but whatever, but I was watching Commander in Chief, and it was really good! Anyway, just to clear up any misunderstandings, Anakin and Luke are on Courasant, and Padme and Leia live on Naboo. Padme has not spoken to Anakin since the day they parted, and has basically gotten used to life without him, while Anakin is still in love with Padme.


	3. meeting after all those years

Disclaimer: George Lucas is the owner of Star wars. I'm just a loser who likes to write stories about his characters.

First off, I haven't been on fan fiction in four months or something like that, and I really wanted to start writing again. So please review; I need a pick me up.

Chapter three

Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi made the walk to the Hanger without talking. Anakin was mad. He had no idea which stupid senator they were picking up to replace Palpatine. He thought this was a waste of his time, and Obi Wan agreed. Or so he thought.

Padme's ship landed. She made her way out of the ship in orderly fashion. Two familiar looking Jedi greeted her. Anakin was the first one to speak.

"Padme, wow you look great." Padme just looked at him evilly. "Why thank you Anakin, that's the nicest thing you've said to me in thirteen years."

Obi Wan took this as his sign to leave. He quietly left the couple behind.

"Padme, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Padme looked into Anakin's eyes and saw that he had changed. "Yes, I can." Anakin gave her a hug. "Great, so how is Leia?"

"She's doing fine! I think she's going to take over my spot as senator of Naboo."

Anakin looked surprised, "And why would that be Padme? Are you pregnant?

Padme looked at Anakin in surprise. "No, I'm not pregnant. But since you didn't know I'll be the first to tell you, the chancellor has been killed, and I've been asked to take his place."

"Padme, of course I knew the Chancellor had died, but I didn't know that you would be taking his place. Congratulations." Padme walked past him into the waiting transport. "Thank you, Anakin, so where is Luke?"

Luke Skywalker stepped out of the shadows as he watched his dad fly off with the senator from Naboo. How was his dad on a first name basis with her? And why did he want to know about her daughter. And how did that lady know who he was? Luke was going to have to meditate on this one.

ON NABOO

Leia Amidala walked through her room one last time. "I hope I didn't forget anything." She said to herself. She saw that her mom was COMMING her. "Hey mom." "Hey, Leia, are you ready to go?" Leia answered excitedly, "Yes, I'm ready. How's Courasant?" Padme smiled, "you're going to love, it. Honey, I have to go make a very important speech right now, so I'll talk to you when I get here, ok? Love you." Leia hung up the COM and boarded the ship to go to Courasant.

ON COURASANT

Anakin Skywalker was in shock. His ex-wife had just come home to him, and she wouldn't give him the time of day. Could she not tell that Anakin still had feelings for her? "Hey, Anakin, I'm ready to go to the senate. Would you take me over now?"

Anakin stood up, "yes, Ma'am." Padme gave him the stink eye and walked outside.

Once they arrived at the senate Anakin watched as Padme walked away to prep herself.

She took about ten minutes, and then she made her way to the podium. Everybody in the Galaxy was watching this speech.

"People of the Republic, I Padme Amidala have taken it upon myself to take over where Chancellor Palpatine left off. The Chancellor was a great man, one that will be remembered for eternity. May he rest in peace. As a senator from Naboo, I have watched the Chancellor work, and I know run the senate inside and out. I am very proud to say that I will now get to run a……"

Padme continued her speech, but Anakin felt a tremor in the force. He looked up at Obi Wan. He felt it to. He got up and made his way towards Padme. Almost there. And then he saw the man. The man pulled out his gun and fired it at Padme's head. The gunshot echoed through the courtyard. Anakin picked up speed, jumped, and pulled out his Lightsaber deflecting the bolt. Obi Wan was already on his way to compromise the suspect. Anakin grabbed Padme and threw her to the floor. "Padme, don't worry, you're save now."

Padme just shook her head and pulled Anakin down beside her. Anakin pulled her into a tight hug. And before either of them could stop each other they were kissing. Padme pulled back. "I can't believe I just did that." Anakin looked into her eyes and took her hands into his, "Please don't stop." Padme just nodded and she kissed him, and he kissed her right back.

Obi Wan saw Anakin and Padme kissing, he also saw the media starting to get up and snap shots of them. Obi Wan hauled the suspect to his feet, and walked over to where Anakin and Padme were. He coughed rather loudly. Anakin looked up at him, and then stood up, seeing the cameras. He helped Padme to her feet, but still held her hand once she had stood up. Padme leaned on him. She was still trying to recover from the shock on the assignation attempt on her life.

"Anakin, this man is kuran Fooulay, he claims that he had nothing to do with the assignation attempt, even though we found him with the gun in his pocket." Anakin walked to Kuran. "Just why in the hell did you try to kill my wife?" Padme walked over next to him and rubbed his shoulders affectionately. "Anakin, we aren't married anymore, and you aren't at liberty to ask the suspect any questions. He needs to be given a fair trail." Anakin was in shock. "Give him a fair trail? This man tried to kill you and all you can care about is how he is going to be treated?" Padme just motioned for some security guard's to take Koran away. "Anakin, I don't care about him, I just need to make sure he is treated fairly. Remember I do run the New Republic now, the media will be watching my every move." "I think they've seen enough action for one night." Obi Wan said to them. Anakin laughed and then said, "I think your right, Master. Lets go get Luke and pick up Leia." Padme grabbed Anakin's hand and basically ran to the Jedi Temple.

Luke Skywalker had been watching the speech, along with every other Jedi in the Temple. All of a sudden he saw his father spring in front of the chancellor and Obi Wan go and arrest some guy that fired a gun at Padme. The camera turned back to Anakin and Padme who were talking silently, and then without warning started kissing. Everybody in the temple started cheering. They all knew that Anakin still loved Padme. Luke was still in shock. Who was this woman kissing his dad? And why was everyone cheering?

Ten minutes later his father walked through the door followed by Obi Wan and Padme. "Dad! Are you all right?" Luke asked his dad as he hugged him. "Yes, I'm fine. You know your dad." Luke smiled. Padme was smiling at him as if she knew something about him that he did not even know about himself. "Dad, why is the chancellor, here, and why did you kiss her? I thought you said you would never kiss another girl in your life after mom died. You said she was the only women you ever loved." Anakin just smiled and held onto Padme's hand tighter. "Obi Wan will you go pick up Leia?" Obi Wan nodded and left. "Dad, are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes. Luke, but first why don't you go and get that cake out of the freezer. Tonight is a special occasion." Luke ran over to the freezer and got out the cake. He set it on the kitchen counter. Padme and Anakin walked into the kitchen, and Anakin picked up his ringing COM. "This is Skywalker, one moment please" He passed the COM to Padme, "it's for you honey." Padme smiled as she took the COM from him. "This is Chancellor Amidala, oh, yes, ok. I'll see you later." Padme hung up the COM.

"Who was that?" Anakin asked Padme. "Oh, just some senator who wanted to discus a bill. Nothing big, it can wait 'til later"

Obi Wan watched as Leia's ship landed, he saw her get out. She was a spitting image of Padme. "Hello, Master Jedi, I am Leia Amidala, I was instructed to find you and you would take me to my mother." Obi Wan smiled; she even acted like her mother. "Yes, Ma'am. Right this way." They walked to the transport and Leia got in. She flipped on the holo screen and saw the news flashing with video of her mothers failed assignation attempts. She also saw her mother start kissing a Jedi. Leia was very confused, was her mother ok? She looked at the Jedi, but she was too scared to ask him any questions. The second the transport stopped, Leia was escorted by Obi Wan through the Senate building. She noticed, as she walked, that they had stopped at the Jedi Temple. They were heading into the small apartments for the Jedi Masters. Obi Wan was taking her to Anakin's apartment.

Once they arrived at Anakin's apartment Obi Wan knocked on the door. Luke Skywalker opened the door. Leia looked at him, and felt very awkward. She wasn't attracted to him, but she felt like somehow she knew him. Luke on the other hand, just stared at her like she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. "Hi, I'm Luke Skywalker." Leia held out her hand in a more formal greeting. "I'm Leia Amidala, it's a pleasure Luke. Are you a Jedi?" Obi Wan led the party to where Anakin and Padme were talking in the kitchen. They had arrived at the kitchen, but both kids were so deep in conversation they didn't notice. "Not yet, my dad is on the Jedi council, and a full fledged Jedi Knight." "Well, my mom was a queen at fourteen, and became a senator, and now is the Chancellor of the New Republic" Luke sniggered. "Well, if you like politics, lets just remember the men and women behind the scenes that protect all you senators that make us do your dirty work." Leia gasped, "Luke! How could you say that? The Republic and the Jedi are great allies, and depend on each other for survival. It's not all about the Jedi." Anakin cleared his throat. "Well, I'm glad you kids are getting along so well." Leia looked up to see her mom in the room. "Mom!" Leia ran over to her mom and gave her a big hug. "Leia, how are you?" Padme smiled at her daughter. Anakin looked at Luke who just rolled his eyes at the mom and daughter and chuckled to himself. "I'm fine, what about you? Are you ok? And who was that man you were…. Mom, I don't know what's going on." Padme smiled, "don't worry I'm fine, I want to introduce you to someone very special in my life. Leia this is Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Master, and Luke's father." "It's very nice to meet, you master Jedi." Leia said very professionally. "Oh, Leia you don't have to call me master Jedi just call me Anakin."

"So, dad, are you going to tell me what's going on or what?" Padme and Anakin looked at each other. Padme nodded at Anakin and spoke first "We have something very important to tell both of you. I know it may seem impossible, but let us just explain. Luke, I am your mother, and Leia, Anakin is your father." There was complete silence and then the twins exploded together. "WHAT!" Anakin spoke this time. "Your mother and I were married for three years, we found out that she was pregnant, and we gat a divorce when you were born. We were both too immature, and we thought splitting up would be the best thing for the two of you."

"Mom, you thought that splitting us up would be better how? And how come this never came out." Leia asked her mother. "Oh, it was all over the Holo's for about a year, and then it became old news. You have to understand that the galaxy was different, and we just made our decision without releasing the consequences." Luke was the next to speak. "So, the Chancellor, is my mom?" Anakin nodded, "that's right, Luke." "Well, I can live with that, I don't think that I can live with her." He said pointing to Leia. "Luke, you are so immature. I'm defiantly older." Luke shot daggers at her. "I'm probably two years older than you." Leia looked at Luke odd. "What do you mean tow years, haven't you figured out that we're twins yet? I thought you were a Jedi?" Leia laughed at Luke's expression. "Actually, Leia, Luke is older that you by five minutes." Luke looked smug while Leia took this as her time to shoot her newfound brother daggers.

"Well, mom, how are we going to live, fifty with dad, fifty with you?" Leia asked her mom. "Well, I'm not sure, I guess we'll just have to let fate decide that."

PLEASE review! If you are a Star Wars Fan then you MUST review! I know I haven't updated in like months, but don't be a hater!


	4. How could I forget?

Ok sorry I know it's been a while but I'm taking online Health and it is hell. And I can't go on fan fiction anymore but I really wanted to update so here goes.

Disclaimer- the name says all

Anakin and Padme have found each other after twelve years, and they are kinds back together, but can their love last? Or will someone get in the way?

After putting Luke and Leia to bed, Anakin and Padme went back downstairs to talk some things over.

"Anakin, do you think it is smart to get back into our relationship? I mean maybe we rushed it?" Padme looked into Anakin's eyes.

"I think we are going at the right speed, and I think we should get back together, I still love you. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. Us breaking up was my entire fault, and I wish I could redo it all. I let my job get in front of you, and I promise that you have always been more important." Padme embraced Anakin.

"Thank you Anakin, I have always known you've loved me. We we're both too young to have a family all those years ago."

Anakin, being so excited to see Padme again that he had forgotten that he had been expecting a female visitor. The visitor looked into the window and saw Anakin, her Anakin, with his lips attached to another woman's. Wait that wasn't just any women, he was back with his ex wife. The women smiled and knew exactly how she could break up this "happy couple".

She had thought she loved Anakin, boy was she wrong. They had been dating steadily for about a year and a half. It had all been in secret, Anakin had said it was for Luke's sake. Luke didn't need a motherly figure. Anakin also didn't want the media to get involved, she had agreed, I mean who wouldn't want to date the galaxy's #1 bachelor?

That night, after making love many times, Padme had fallen asleep on Anakin's chest. Anakin looked at how beautiful she was while sleeping, that's when he remembered. He instantly remembered, he had a girlfriend. But he didn't love her, I mean she had a nice body, and she was kind of a nice person.

"Anakin, where are you going? It is 4:30 in the morning?" Padme asked as she snuggled under the covers trying to find warmth.

"Um, I have to tell Obi Wan something I forgot, it is very important." Anakin hoped he had fooled her.

"It had better be important, and we need to talk about the kids later, ok. And get back soon, I don't want to lose you again." Anakin gave Padme a kiss good bye.

"Yes ma'am." Anakin walked out of the apartment into the early morning Coursant air. He stopped and wondered where he should go. He had told Padme he was going but maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Anakin walked towards his other girlfriend's apartment, Zam Wessel. (Zam was not the bounty hunter that Obi and him found, although Zam is a bounty hunter and Anakin has no idea)

Just as he approached the door, his COM went off. It was Obi Wan.

"This had better be important, it's 5:00." Anakin didn't know why he had just lied to his master. Obi Wan just laughed.

"Oh, it is. We need you to get to the temple ASAP. We need to send you on a mission."

Anakin sighed.

"How long? Padme won't want me leaving." Anakin stopped and started walking back towards the Temple.

"Not that long two days tops, just get over here and we'll brief you on the rest." Anakin hung up his COM and made his way to the Temple.

Anakin arrived at the temple, and went up to the Jedi Council. "Hello, masters." Anakin said and sat down next to Obi Wan.

"Good morning Master Skywalker." Mace Windu said and looked to Obi Wan.

"Ok, Anakin, the man that we captured yesterday night was not the suspect. He was actually under cover security. We just did a face scan on everybody that entered and exited the building. We found that there were several bounty hunters. We have already captured and caught all but one of the bounty hunters. We have just found out that some had illegally parked and ran in, and then ran back out, and then flew to Tatooine. We are sure this is the suspect. You are going to tatooine, you are not to kill, just bring him back here for questioning. Any questions?"

"Am I going solo?"

"Yes, Obi Wan has other business to attend to, and Luke needs time to meet his mother."

Anakin nodded. "I will go say good bye to Padme, and then I will be off. I will be back tomorrow." Anakin walked out.

He opened the door of his apartment to find Luke and Leia and the breakfast table eating pancakes. Anakin frowned; it wasn't like Luke to get up early. Luke, like Anakin, was a heavy sleeper, and spent most of his life trying to get as much sleep as he could. Padme walked out from the kitchen holding orange juice, and poured some for her kids. She saw Anakin and smiled.

"Hey Ani." Padme walked up and gave him a kiss, "how did your talk with Obi Wan go?

"Not as good as I would have liked." Padme looked at Anakin in alarm.

"What went wrong? Is it something about our kids?" Padme looked worried.

"No, it is about the man that tried to assassinate you. We arrested the wrong person, and now I have to go on a mission to find the real suspect." Anakin looked at Padme expecting her to be mad.

"Good, I hope you find him. He gets what he deserves. How long will you be?"

"A day or two at the most, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Padme gave Anakin a hug and then said.

"Ok, be safe, I love you.

"I love you too."

After saying good-bye to Luke and Leia he had boarded his Star ship and hyperspaced his way to tatooine.

He had no idea that evil was lurking at his doorstep, just waiting until he got home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok that's al I got so far, but I'll update as soon as I can


End file.
